killin_them_softlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Asher Moreno De La Torre
“Never stop dreaming, never stop believing, never give up, never stop trying, and never stop learning.” - Asher repeating the words she learned from Nefertiti to her younger brother Benjamin. Asher Nefertari Misericordia Isabel Moreno De La Torre '''more commonly known as '''Asher of Ephrath or Asher the Healer is the daughter of King Phoenix of Albion and Serah of Ephrath, and the adopted daughter of Nefertiti De La Torre and Hero Moreno and the twin sister to Joseph and older sister to Benjamin. Asher's temporary foster family from the time she was five to twelve were Father Pedro, his wife Joanna and there two children Isabella and Gabriel. They all mentally and physically abused her, when she was twelve she was save by her adopted mother and then went on the adventure of a lifetime until she went back to Jail for the rest of her sentence. Background Early Life Appearance Asher now as a adult in her early 20's she dress as a boy due to the fact that she hated being a girl when she was younger due to the foster family forcing her to dress up in extremely feminine clothing and then forcing her to clean the hold house. When she ran away, she cut her hair into Mohawk with a long finge in the front. Despite having androgynous features, she is descriptive as a beautiful women and a handsome man. Now as a adult and after the birth of her son, she grew her hair out where it reaches her mid-back but when she dresses as a boy she puts it in a hat or a braid and hides it in her shirt. Tattoos # Personality Powers Witch Powers Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. Abjuration: User can cast spells which can grant protection of various kinds, prevent other beings from entering an area, force armor, purification and force fields. * Defense Powers: The user can release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. ** Enchanted Armor: The user of this power can create a suit of armor with enchanted magical properties and with their own special abilities, they can even be used to resist certain attacks because of the magical aura that surrounds the suits. The user can even utilize magical spells from their armor for attack or defensive purposes in any way, shape, or form. ** Force-Field Generation: User can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, elements, shaped from the environment, or formed by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole. ** Force Armor Generation: The user can form armor around their body or shape it from force for protection and physical boost. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. ** Wall Generation: User can create walls from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy, they can shape the wall to any shape they want, but afterwards the walls are unchanging and immobile. Depending on what the wall is made of, it can posses a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. * Medical Magic: User can perform magic that revolves around medicine/medical applications and feats, such as blood clotting/transfusions, organ transplants, surgery, bone setting, disinfection, biopsies/cell culturing, stitching, immuno-suppression, etc. to various degrees. * Purification Magic: The user can utilize a form of magic that purifies intended target(s), enabling specialized effects such as physical healing, spiritual restoration, corruption negation and absolution of darkness/evil. * Support Powers: The user can temporarily enhance a variety of a targets performance such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, powers, intelligence, etc. This power can also protect the target against any and/or all ailments that hinders them as well as accelerate their bodies healing process to gain a regenerative healing factor. The user can even apply more than one/all enhancements at the same time. ** Augmentation: The user can enhance, augment, increase and multiply something already existing, whether matter, emotion or concept. Note that user cannot actually create anything, simply increase what exist, no matter how little there is. ** Enhancement Calling: The user can grant an enhanced physical condition to oneself or others, gaining access from an outside supernatural source. While not accessing this power, their physical abilities is put in dormant state, allowing them to blend in easily with normal society without accidentally performing physical feats. The user can enhance a specific set of physical abilities or everyone of them altogether. Alleviation: The user has the power to alleviate symptoms of illness, allergies, and pain to more endurable levels. This cannot eradicate these symptoms but it makes them bearable for a certain amount of time in order to find the proper treatment. * Curing: The user can remove various conditions from themselves or others, returning to the original, unmodified state and/or gain a pure condition free from all outside conditions. This is a variation of healing that restores their normal condition by removing any form of illness, diseases, mutation, obtained powers or skills or behavioral shifts which are caused by spells, hypnosis and mind control. * Healing: User can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. * Pain Suppression: Users can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Users can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. Possessions Relationships Lovers Family Friends Enemies Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:House of Albion Category:De La Torre Family Category:Moreno Family Category:Baskerville Family Category:House of Ephrath Category:Witches Category:Ladies-In-Waiting Category:Kingdom of Albion Category:Kingdom of Lyonesse Category:Midwife